My Protected Rebel
by AsHeLy-Marron
Summary: AU. (Universo alternativo). Cuando su madre la deja sola, aun teniendo diecisiete años. Flaky, debe mudarse con el tutor legal que su difunto padre le dejo antes de morir, Flippy B. Evans. Un joven hombre de negocios, que estaba acostumbrado a que todos este bajo su completo control. Por lo que ella no seria su excepción.


_**Los personajes de HTF, Son propiedad de MondoMedia. La trama e historia, son mías. **_

_**Este fic posee alto contenido adulto. Lo he clasificado en categoría "M", por escenas o lenguaje dentro del mismo, que podrían clasificarse como no apto para menores. Queda dentro de su responsabilidad seguir leyendo. **_

_**Si, bien todavía no he terminado de publicar "Demonic Love", he decidido actualizar esta historia (si tiene buena aceptacion pro parte de ustedes) paralelamente con la anterior nombrada. Gracias por el apoyo incondicional que le brindan a la historia anterior. Y espero que le guste este nuevo proyecto C:**_

_**My Protected Rebel**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

―¿Qué paso me tienes miedo?―le pregunto sonriente, a la pequeña infante que se escondía detrás de la amplia espalda de su padre. Era una niña, doce años a lo mucho.

―¡Ja! Ella le teme a los extraños― orgulloso su padre le tendió la mano sonriéndole con alegría― ¡Me alegra verte, amigo!― con cariño abrazo a ese hombre. Lo había echado de menos. Él miro a la pequeña niña que lo miraba con atención, alzando un poco su cuello, mientras movía nerviosamente sus pequeñas pantuflas de gatito sobre el suelo.

―¡Hola!―sonrió, haciendo que ella le sonriera tímidamente, mientras su padre la miraba tanto a ella como a su amigo. Flippy se arrodillo, una vez de romper el abrazo, para extender su amplia mano enguantada hacia ella―Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Flippy. ¿Cómo se llama señorita?― El peli rojo adulto, simplemente sonrió divertido.

―F―Flaky…señor…―murmuro bajito, pero sin tender su mano hacia él, y salir corriendo hasta posarse detrás de su padre, mirándolo con desconfianza y timidez. Con su rostro sonrojado, para él fue una ternura de niña.

―¡Caliéntate un poco!. Me imagino que tienes frio, te traere un buen wisky para que calientes el cuerpo― ofreció cordialmente.

Las horas de vuelo, hacia ese lugar cubierto por nieve, no fueron en vano. Estaba de paso, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para ver a ese antiguo amigo. Él a la edad de apenas dieciocho años, era un hombre responsable.

**_Actualmente._**

Se acomodo su corbata con exactitud mientras se miraba al espejo con el ceño fruncido. A su espalda aun sentía la respiración agitada de esa mujer extasiada, que aun no podía salir de su éxtasis, de su punto en el cielo. Agonizante y hambrienta, por más placer, se giro hacia él sin importarle su desnudez.

Él la miro sobre el espejo, notando esa sonrisa engatusadora que le dirigía. Se giro hacia ella para caminar hasta estar en el borde de aquella cama desordenada. Plantándole un seco y frio besos en los labios, tomo su saco colocándolo sobre su hombro.

―¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?―escucho que le pregunto. Él se giro hacia ella mirándola asqueado, con repugnancia, admiro aquel rímel corrido y aquellos labios rojizos con maquillaje corrido.

―Mañana en la oficina. Necesito que hagas tu trabajo― hablo frio, sin ninguna pizca de dulzura o compasión.

―No me refiero a esa manera….―sonriendo como una víbora tentadora, elevo sus pecho hacia él mostrándoselos en su plenitud― Me refiero a ésta manera…

Él alzo una ceja mientras sonreía ladeadamente, haciendo que sus ojos ámbar brillaran con maldad.

―Cuando me sienta aburrido o excitado…―rio con ganas, dejándole en claro en cada silaba su lugar, un objeto al cual utilizaba para su placer.

Fuera de ese término, era su secretaria puta, que haría cualquier cosa para obtener un buen puesto en su vida.

Le daban arcadas de solo verla. No era que era fea, en realidad la mujer tenía un cuerpo de infarto, grandes senos, trasero firme y redondo, y una cara digna de una dulce flor virginal, aunque de virgen no tuviera nada.

Cuando llego a su hogar, se reviso bien su cuello y lugares visibles, para comprobar que no había ninguna marca en ellos. No quería que su pequeño ángel viera cosas que no debía ver a su edad.

Al pasar a las escaleras definitivamente no esperaba que un bolígrafo rozara su nariz, para clavarse finalmente en una pared cercana. Con el ceño fruncido se giro hacia el hombre que sentado, en su sofá, le sonreía bobamente.

―¿A qué se debe el honor?―sarcástico, le sonrió ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado. Él simplemente sonrió, mientras libera el humo espeso de su boca. Un vaso cargado de wisky se encontraba en su mano derecha, mientras que él cruzaba sus largas piernas una sobre la otra.

―Te tengo una noticia que te alegrara tu día…―rio, pero por alguna razón, él vio esa risa como señal de peligro. Se quedo en silencio mientras se sentaba en el sofá delante de él, en ese sofá que normalmente su hija se sentaba para dialogar con él― ¿Recuerdas a la hija de Splendod´t?

Alzo una ceja confundido― La vi cuando apenas era una mocosa, fue un año antes de la muerte de Dod…¿Por qué la pregunta?

Él saco de una mesa ratonera a un lado del mueble, un sobre amarillento. Se lo dejo en sus rodillas mientras se serbia otro trago. Confundido él lo abrió leyéndolo con detención, con una sonrisa altanera, Lumpy veía como él desfiguraba un poco su rostro al leer aquel manuscrito escrito con una letra temblorosa.

―Si la madre de ese niña, no deseaba hacerse cargo de ella, aun siendo una menor. Tu pasaras a ser su tutor legal, de inmediato― Atónito, el volvió a leer esa carta. La caligrafía era exacta, Dod, la había escrito.

―¿Y qué paso con la madre?¿Qué acaso murió?― Lumpy se resistió a reírse a carcajadas al escucharlo. Burlón lo miro sonriente.

―Splendod´t, sabía muy bien con quien se caso. Y fue por eso que dejo todo arreglado antes de que esa "enfermedad" lo matara― Su muerte era muy extraña, era un hombre de muy buena salud, atlético y con un estomago fuerte. Le parecía imposible, que unos simples espaguetis puedan causarle tanto daño.

Alguien introdujo veneno en su comida, y esa suposición no era de los doctores que lo atendieron. Sino de ellos mismos: Lumpy tenía muy buenas fuentes el mundo de la medicina, y como es natural. Mando a examinar a presión un pedazo de tejido, de el estomago de ese gran empresario. Había pequeñas partículas de Kriptonita en su estomago, señal de que hubo consumo de la misma. La Kriptonita era un letal veneno, que podía matar al sujeto, en segundo si se era consumida. Su amigo no era un estúpido, él no lo consumiría porque si. Sin embargo no hubo acusación, ni siquiera el caso fue puesto en tribunales debido a que tanto la mujer como la hija, de ese modo pasarían al liderazgo de la empresa de forma absoluta. Si había acusada, la niña se quedaría a cargo del estado, y con ella la prestigiosa empresa.

―¿Dod, me dejo como tutor de su hija?―se pregunto aun, sin captarlo a la presión.

―Mande a investigar la carta. Y definitivamente, Dod fue el que la escribió―

―¿Y la mujer?¿Que paso con ella?―

―La muy puta, decidió irse con su amante y dejar a la niña sola. Y como todavía, le falta un año para ser mayor de edad, tú serás el responsable de ella hasta entonces― Lumpy le mostro una sonrisa dulce, paternal, antes de apoyar una de sus pesadas manos sobre su hombro ―Esa chica ama a los niños, estoy seguro de que se llevara muy bien con tu hija. Estoy seguro de que podrás mantenerlas a las dos.

―Si tú lo dices…― fue lo único que dijo. Recordaba vagamente a esa pequeña niña tímida, que se encontraba entrando a la pubertad. Era un recuerdo vago, casi nulo.

―Pasado mañana llegara, en un vuelo a las seis. Debe estar alguien allí para recibirla― Estiro sus largas piernas, por debajo de la mesa ratona.

―Yo no puedo, tengo que trabajar hasta tarde. Pero le pediré a Handy si puede ir por ella― saco de su bolsillo el paquete de cigarros. Se poso uno en su boca, para encenderlo con calma.

―En fin, fuera de eso. ¿Cómo van los trámites de divorcio con tu hermosa esposa?― él lo miro con unos claros ojos verde.

―Ella quiere tener la custodia de Giggles, pero no se lo permitiré―

―¿Por qué razón?―

―La perra, para lo único que tiene cabeza es para lamerle la polla a su novio. No tendrá la mente centrada para criarla― apoyo sus codos sobre sus rodillas mirando pensativo un punto inexistente de la habitación.

―¿Y tú la tienes?―

―Claro que sí, mi bebe esta primero que mi trabajo― contraataco, mirándolo ceñudo.

―No me refiero a tu trabajo― burlón él rio con ganas al verlo contraer su rostro.― Esa tal Lammy, es muy popular.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―¿Sabías que anduvo con todos sus jefes, y casualmente ellos perdieron la mitad de sus propiedades en sus manos?― Flippy lo miro con intensidad― Una mujer sensual, como inteligente. Ten mucho cuidado con ella.―  
Lumpy, solo dabas concejos como esos cuando realmente eran necesarios. Cuando la irracionalidad y el peligro, comenzaban a rodearlo.

―Como yo tampoco soy un estúpido…― Murmuro por lo bajo, antes de servirse secamente wisky sobre un vaso a su lado. Un trago no le haría más, y más si lo compartía con un hombre como Lumpy. Hace mucho que no tenían una charla de hombre a hombre.

Y eso era por los múltiples trabajos que el peli azul mayor cargaba en las arugas a los costados de los ojos, "Las patitas de gallo" (Como Giggles las llamaba de forma cariñosa) se hacían notar en Lumpy, al sonreír de manera risueña y boba. Ese hombre cargaba con muchas experiencias de vida, a pesar de solo tener cuarenta y tanto de años.

.

* * *

Suspiro contra el aire tropical que la cubría. En el Sur, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ambientes tan acogedores como el clima de la enorme ciudad de Happy City "¡Que simpático nombre, para una ciudad que se encuentra rodeado de contaminación!" Pensó para sí, arrastrando su maleta por el suelo del aeropuerto.

Flaky H. Red, se consideraba una chica campesina. Su padre, insistió en que debían criarse en el campo donde él mantenía una granja adorable como acogedora, sin peligro alguno. Ella al ser una niña con espíritu de niño, podía decir que había tenido una de las mejores infancias que dé has de tener. Pero para su madre, hija de una familia de ricos, aquel ambiente en donde el verano azotaba con fuerza el suelo reseco, y donde el invierno era cruel a la hora de congelar todo a su paso, era de lo más desagradable. Fue por eso que cuando su padre falleció, en aquel lecho sombrío, en donde ella hasta el último momento sostuvo su mano, su madre lo primero que hizo fue vender esas extensas estarías, y mudarse a la ciudad, donde desde allí manejaba la empresa de papá, en nombre de ella.

Ahora, en esos momentos tenía que apretar los dientes con fuerza para no gruñir al recordarla. Fue tan cobarde lo que hizo, que ella no tenía la cara como para presentarse como su hija. Su indigna madre, se había ido con un tipo que apenas conocía hace un mes, dejándola a ella sola.

Por fortuna, su padre la había salvado de las manos del gobierno dejándola al cuidado de un completo desconocido. Era mejor vivir solo un año con un conocido de su padre, que dejar la empresa que su progenitor le dejo, a manos del estúpido gobierno que los lideraba. Total, solo pasarían diez meses hasta que ella se largara de ese lugar, tomando el puesto que su padre pulcramente le había dejado.

No recordaba mucho al Señor Flippy, pero si de algo estaba segura, era que si se llegaba a propasar con ella, no dudaría ni un segundo en romperle las bolas con la punta de sus botas.

"Papi no crio a ninguna chica indefensa". Pensó con su ceño fruncido, al plantarse ese pensamiento en su mente. Volvió su mirada hacia el montón de personas que mostraban nombres escritos en hojas blancas. Su mirada se centro sobre una pareja que la miraba sonriente. Se acerco hacia ellos al leer su nombre completo escrito con una letra grande y roja.

―Disculpen…¿Es usted el señor Flippy?― pregunto suavemente, mirando al hombre de arriba abajo sin perderse detalle. No lo recordaba con un cuerpo tan ejercitado.

―¡No gracias, ni por un millón de dólares soy ese gruñón!― rio divertido sacándole rápidamente la valija de la mano para cargarla él y tenderle la mano de forma amigable― Hanlles Rull. Puede decirme Handy, señorita Flaky― se presento de forma amigable mostrando una sonrisa perfecta.

La pelirroja observo esa mano vendada antes de volver su mirada hacia esa mirada color caramelo.

―Un gusto, señor Handy― hablo con educación en su voz, mostrando una sonrisa algo tímida. Volvió su mirada hacia la mujer sonriente a su lado.

―Petunia Bruc. Solo dime Petu, o Petunia. Como quieras tu, pequeña― algo en su voz amigable, hizo que Flaky bajara a guardia para sonreírle con completa simpatía. Esa mujer era sin duda alguna muy hermosa, su largo cabello azulado caía con gracia sobre sus hombros laciamente acariciando la piel expuesta de sus brazos delgados. Un adorno lo recogía en una media cola, que la hacía ver como el último grito de la moda. Con solo ponerse a su lado para caminar al coche, mientras que ellos le preguntaban amigablemente como estuvo su viaje, la autoestima insignificante que Flaky había ganado en toda su vida, quedo reducida a nada, solo en ese instante. Ellos dos, Handy y Petunia, parecían la digna imagen de dos modelos de revistas, en cambio ella con su cabello revuelto, postura bajita y esas inmensas gafas que acariciaban su nariz, se veía como simple mancha en el fondo Flaky no pudo evitar pensar aquello.

―Espero que te sientas cómoda en esta ciudad Flaky―Petunia había dejado de tararear la cancioncita de la radio, para girarse hacia ella que se sentaba en el asiento de atrás, para sonreírle con simpatía. Handy del lado del conductor solo la miraba por el retrovisor mientras conducía.

―Eso espero…―murmuro bajito, algo intimidado ante aquella simpática forma de dirigirse hacia ella.

―Dime Flaky…¿Cuántos años tienes?― Petunia la miro alzando sus gafas de sol hacia su cabello.

―Diecisiete…

―¿Diecisiete? ¡Oh, yo pensé que eras más pequeña!. Sin ofender― Handy exclamo sin ocultar el asombro en su voz ronca. Flaky rio con simpatía al ver como Petunia se giraba hacia él con reclamo silencioso― ¿Qué?― pregunto sin entender al mirar a su novia.

―Esas cosas no se dicen…

―Sí, muchas personas me lo dicen…―sin dejar de lado su sonrisa divertida los miro a ambos con simpatía.

―¿Piensas hacer tu último año aquí en esta ciudad?― Petunia rápidamente cambio de tema no sin antes tirarle un mechón de cabello cobrizo de Handy, regañándolo severamente.

―En verdad, lo he considerado. Sin embargo, eso dependerá completamente de mi tutor. Si él desea enviarme a la escuela, iré. Pero si él no lo considera digno, entonces es mi deber obedecerle. – hablo con la madurez no muy digna de su edad. Sorprendiendo tanto a Petunia como

Handy, que rápidamente se dieron cuenta que el tema de tutor no estaba lo bastante asumido para ella.

―Estoy seguro que Flippy te pagara una de las mejores escuelas privadas, en donde podrás completar tus estudios a la perfección.―Handy intento aligerar el ambiente abriendo la ventana de su lado.

―¿Cómo es él?― No pudo evitar soltar esa pregunta de sus labios. La duda la carcomía desde el primer momento en que se entero de que ese desconocido seria su nuevo tutor.

―¿Él?. Bueno….él es…¿Cómo decirlo?― vacilo Handy con sus fracciones contraídas.

―Gruñón. No hay más palabra para describirlo―Fue Petunia con su tono frio pero sereno la que termino por él la oración completa. – Las únicas veces en la que lo he visto sonreír de verdad, y sin esa mueca malvada en su rostro es cuando Giggles está cerca de él….

―Petunia, no deberías estar hablando de esa manera de él― La regaño Handy algo nervioso. Su novia era un terrón de azúcar cuando lo quería, pero cuando se encontraba diciendo la verdad era tan acida como una rebanada de limón, sin azúcar que corte su acidez, ella decía la verdad clara de las cosas, sin mentiras de consuelo de por medio.

―¿Giggles?―Flaky se hundió en su asiento, no se había planteado la posibilidad de que el Señor Flippy tenga esposa. Sin ella no se llevaba bien con ella, difícilmente podría vivir tranquilamente en ese lugar.

―¡Oh! ¿No te hable sobre ella?― pregunto haciendo con su boca color cereza una perfecta "O"―¡Te encantara!. Es una niña tan amorosa y alegre. Difícilmente no podrás encariñarte con ella.

―¿Una niña?

―¡Si, Giggles, a pesar de ser una chiquilla consentida completamente por Flippy. Es muy cariñosa y bien portada!― Petunia hablaba de ella con un brillo precioso en su mirada azul cobalto― Seguramente te llevaras bien con ella. Apenas se entero de que tu vendrías, se puso a chillar de emoción…

―Para cuando lleguemos seguramente tendrá un montón de juguetes listos para jugar con la nueva "nenita"― Comento Handy girado el volante hacia la derecha, justo donde unos portones inmensos se abrían automáticamente al él saludar a la cámara que descansaba a un lado de las rejas.

Flaky admiro esa mansión boquiabierta, era tan enorme. Un enorme jardín repleto de precisas fuentes de agua colocadas a los lados los rodeaba en ese camino de piedra lija que acariciaba las ruedas del vehículo con cariño.

Al bajar del auto, ella no pudo evitar ver con asombro esa enorme enredadera que se abría paso en forme de arco hacia la puerta principal, parecía el castillo de en sueño de una princesa medieval. Era tan hermoso, que no se dio cuenta de cuando Petunia le había tomado del brazo para que avanzara hacia la entrada.

Sonrojada ante su ensoñación momentánea, acomodo la mochilá sobre su hombro con firmeza. Cuando un mayordomo le abrió la puerta, inmediatamente un bultito de volados cruzo por su par para tirarse encima de Petunia con un chillido feliz.

―¡Petu!. ¿Cómo estás?.¡Te extrañe!. ¡Trajeron a la nenita!― Una niña de apenas cuatro años se abrazaba con fuerza a la cintura de petunia, acariciando un enorme moño rojo sobre el estomago plano de Petunia.

―¡Sip, aquí esta!― Handy dejando la maleta a un lado, la rodeo con por sus hombro en un abrazo amistoso.  
Giggles se giro hacia ella con una sonrisa en su rostro redondito y sonriente. Para mirarla con una clara expresión de confusión.

―¿Eh?. ¿Eres tú la nenita?― Sencillamente, para la mente infantil de Giggles, acostumbrada a ver figuras femeninas que fácilmente personificaban a sus muñecas. Esa muchacha de cabello desparramado y algo enredados, junto con ese gran suéter desteñido y esas enormes gafas que cubrían la mayor parte de su cara, no clasificaba en su visión de "_niña hermosa y fina, que bebería té con ella"_, como se lo había descripto el tío Handy. Pero desde siempre, la tía Petunia, le dijo no debía clasificar a las personas solo por su aspecto, por lo que a pesar de sus pensamientos le mostro una sonrisa completamente cordial a aquella señorita desalineada.

―Buenas tardes señorita. Mi nombre es Giggles Evans, mi papi es Flippy Evans. Gusto en conocerla…―Nerviosa Flaky atrapo su pequeña manito entre las suyas con torpeza.

―El gusto también es mío…señorita Giggles. Mi nombre es Flaky Red― se presento, sintiendo que se estaba presentando a una integrante de la realeza.

―Bien, me permite conducirlos a mi modesta morada― hablo con voz tan monótona como teatral que ella no pudo evitar sonreír divertida. Esa niña parecía en verdad una princesa.

―Como no mi bella princesa…―siguió el juego que tanto Petunia como Handy en esos momentos abrazados del brazo, seguían.

De la mano de esa pequeña damita cubierta de telas hermosamente rosadas, llegaron a lo parecía ser una sala de estar en donde una bandeja repleta de galletas y una tetera de te los esperaba para merendar. Millones de peluches de todas las formas y tamaños descansaban esparcidos en asientos cercanos, dejando lugar únicamente para cinco personas "humanas", por así decirlo.

―Por favor, tomen haciendo. En momentos estaré con ustedes para servirles el te honorables invitados…―Flaky solo tuvo la posibilidad de girar para ver como su moñito rosa se perdía por los corredores amplios de aquella mansión moderna.

Petunia y Handy no tardaron en sentarse haciéndose un lugar por sobre los muñecos, para esperar tomados de la mano. La peli roja sin saber que hacer los imito sentándose en un sillón de una plaza que descansaba cerca de la mesa con panecillos deliciosos.

―¿Cuánto crees que tarde en atraparlos?― Soltó Handy masticando con fuerza una magdalena cubierta de chocolate. Petunia un poco más delicada que su novio partió una galleta en dos sobre la mesa para llevarse a sus labios y saborearla con deleite.

―Posiblemente menos que la vez pasada…Recuerda que Thooty no está por lo que le será más fácil atrapar a uno solo…

Sin menor aviso la queja de un niño se oyó de fondo haciendo que los tres volvieran su mirada hacia la entrada donde un niño que no superaba los siete años era literalmente, arrastrado hacia la sala.

―¡Te dije que eso es para niñas, Giggles!― Con su pequeño ceño fruncido, la niña se giro hacia el antes de tirarlo con una fuerza sorprendente sobre el sofá.

―¡Claro, que no!. Tú, Thooty y Nutty, siempre ponen esa excusa para no querer jugar conmigo.― con sus ojitos llorosos, Giggles introdujo con fuerza un pastelillo a la boca del pequeño rubio que con un esfuerzo sobre humano se lo tragaba.

―¡Estás loca!― grito tragando desesperadamente un poco de té para pasar el enorme bocado.―¡Pudiste haberme matado!― asustado el niño rubio tomo un gran peluche colocándolo a su lado en forma de muralla hacia la niña.

―No importa eso. Lo que importa ahora es que tomaste mi té, por eso debes quedarte hasta que la fiesta de té, termine― sentencio sin dejar de servir el agua con color oscuro― Además, hoy tenemos una invitada especial…

El niño por fin decayó en la figura escondida tras peluches colores rojizos. Se giro lentamente con su boca abierta sorprendido. Sus ojos color añil brillaron con fuerza al ver como ella le mostraba una sonrisita nerviosa.

―Q…que bonita…―balbuceo aturdido, con su mirada puesta en ella. Flaky se sonrojo hasta el punto en que su rostro fácilmente podría hacerse pasar como un muñeco rojo que la rodeaban.

―¡Uy, al parecer nuestra señorita Flaky, tiene un enamorado!―canturrearon los dos novios sin poder evitar soltar una risita maliciosa al ver como el rojo en el rostro de esa muchacha aumentaba aun más.

―¿Qué?...Eso…no… ― exclamaba con su vocecita hecha un chillido de nerviosismo.

―¡Quiero casarme con usted!―grito de pronto el pequeño rubio saltando del sofá para acercarse a la muchacha y tomar sus manos con extrema confianza e inocencia.

―Oye, espera un poco amigo― Handy rápidamente intervino. Cuddles se giro hacia él, mirándolo con inocencia absoluta― ¿Cómo piensa pedirle matrimonio así como así?. ¿Sabes siquiera quien es ella?― con seriedad fingida Handy la señalo, haciendo que el rubio se girara hacia ella para mirarla con una sonrisa.

―¡Oh, lo olvidaba! ¿Cómo se llama, señorita?― pregunto dulcemente sentándose en sus rodillas con una sonrisa de por si tierna e infantil.

Flaky no pudo evitar derretirse antes esa pequeña ternura personificada. Abrazándolo con entusiasmo le sonrió con simpatía absoluta.

―Mi nombre es…

―Flaky H. Red― contesto por ella una voz en la entrada de la sala, haciendo que todas las miradas de la sala se posaran en el hombre con traje parado en el umbral del la puerta.

―¡Papi!― grito Giggles corriendo hacia él para colgarse de su cadera. Inmediatamente él la alzo en sus brazos, regalándole un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Emocionada la niña le devolvió el gesto con una suavidad notoria.  
Miro con completa frialdad al niño que descansaba atrapado en los brazos delgados de Flaky con completa molestia.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?. No te dije que te mantengas alejado de mi hija…―hablo con sequedad haciendo que el niño entre sus brazos temblara con ferocidad. La peli roja beso su coronilla antes de atraerlo más a su pecho, con completa protección.

―Él es mi prometido…¿Quién le ordena apartarse de mi lado?. Si se puede saber― hasta el momento Flaky no sabía porque tanto Petunia como Handy, simplemente miraban con una sonrisa la situación. Como tampoco supo de donde había sacado tanto valor para dirigirse a ese intimidante hombre de esa manera.

Él poso su mirada color verde sobre ella con completa seriedad, para luego mostrar un brillo de reconocimiento en él.

―Mi nombre es Flippy B. Evans…Y mi querida protegida, soy tu tutor…―hablo con una grandeza inmensa, donde la arrogancia sobre salía de ese tono cordial que quiso interpretar. Las manos de Flaky se cerraron sobre el traje gris que traía el niño que tenía entre sus brazos.

Ese hombre era intimidante.

* * *

**_¿Y que les pareció?¿Merece una continuación?_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer. :D_**


End file.
